Nuestra Princesa
by Ribonette
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, un príncipe que quería encontrar el amor, un asesor que llevaba nota de todo, un par dispar de vecinos no invitados, unos gemelos que se aburrían con facilidad, y una princesa que no quería ser rescatada.


**NUESTRA PRINCESA**

* * *

 _Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano, un guapo y gallardo príncipe de cabellos rubios tan dorados como el oro, y ojos azules tan puros como el cielo de verano, que gobernaba sobre su reino con valentía, justicia y amor. El alto y delgado príncipe de nombre Tamaki vivía en un castillo en lo alto de una colina, al más puro estilo del Palacio de Versailles, desde donde se preocupaba por todos sus súbditos, y en respuesta, su pueblo lo amaba al punto de considerarlo su dios y salvador._

Sin embargo, pese a que gobernar su reino y velar por la felicidad de su gente lo hacía feliz a él también, una silenciosa pena había surgido en el corazón del príncipe, la cual fue creciendo a medida que los años pasaban. Pues no importase cuanto lo amasen las masas, el príncipe sabía que no había amor que pudiese compararse al que una bella dama le ofreciese solo a él, y al cual él correspondiese de la misma manera.

Así, el apuesto y caballeroso príncipe Tamaki, cansado de que su corazón estuviese sufriendo por aquella soledad en la que vivía, sin una reina que gobernase a su lado, sin una esposa que lo amase incondicionalmente, llamó una tarde a su leal asesor Kyoya: un hombre de cabellos negros como la noche y mirada castaña con sombras de verde, resguardada detrás de unas finas gafas. Kyoya, con una complexión igualmente alta y delgada, era el hombre más calmado, racional e inteligente de todo el reino, por lo que el príncipe Tamaki siempre acudía a él para expresar su pesar y solicitar consejo.

En aquellos asuntos del corazón, no había sido diferente, y así, el príncipe Tamaki había pedido su aviso y su ayuda, desesperadamente.

-¡No quiero morir solo! –había exclamado el príncipe, mientras se tiraba al suelo y pataleaba, al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas corrían a chorros por su rostro, mojando el piso del salón principal. El príncipe solía ser bastante exagerado.

-No morirás solo si me mantengo junto a tu cama en el momento de tu muerte –respondió el asesor Kyoya, mientras trabajaba en una pequeña libreta los números de frutas y verduras que se habían cosechado aquel año a lo largo de todo el reino. Por el propio bien de su juicio, la mayoría de las veces ignoraba los dramas del príncipe.

-¡No te quiero a ti espiándome en las noches! –arremetió Tamaki, apuntando a Kyoya con un dedo firme, aun lagrimeando-. ¡A partir de hoy dormiré con la puerta cerrada!

-¿Y su miedo a la oscuridad?

Tamaki paró inmediatamente su llanto, y se apuró a hacer un puchero.

-Puedes dejar la puerta entreabierta… -fue su respuesta, aunque apenas un par de segundos después se incorporó, para exclamar a todo pulmón-. ¡Pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero!

Kyaoya alzó levemente la vista por encima de su libreta, mirando los exagerados ademanes con los que el príncipe parecía querer imitar a Shakespeare.

-¡Necesito compañía, Kyoya! ¡Necesito de una doncella que me ame! ¡Una delicada dama que me acompañe durante los días y las noches y convierta mi felicidad en la suya! Y viceversa. ¡Una princesa a la cual convertir en mi reina!

-Una princesa –respondió Kyoya.

-Sí, eso dije, una princesa –repitió Tamaki.

Se creó un silencio en el cual el príncipe miraba a su asesor, mientras éste volvía a sus cuentas.

-¿Kyoya?

-Existe una princesa en un reino vecino.

-¡Al reino vecino entonces!

-No sabes en dónde queda ese reino.

-Estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes. ¡Por los caballos!

Y así, al estilo Don Quijote, con brillantes armaduras doradas y largas capas rojas, con las espadas enfundadas y la mirada en el horizonte, el príncipe Tamaki en su hermoso corcel blanco pura sangre de melena dorada, y el asesor Kyoya en su altivo semental negro desde la crin hasta las pezuñas, se dirigieron al "reino vecino".

-¿No te has preguntado si la princesa es fea? –preguntó Kyoya cuando llevaban un día de recorrido.

-Todas las princesas son hermosas. ¡Estoy seguro de que esta no es la excepción! Hermosa y bondadosa, será la pareja perfecta, gobernaremos el reino ideal, y seremos felices por siempre.

-¿Y si la princesa ya está comprometida? –fue la pregunta de Kyoya, cuando se encontraban a medio camino.

-¡Estoy seguro de que la princesa ha estado esperando todo este tiempo por un amor que la haga sentir viva! Ella no lo sabe, ¡pero siempre ha estado esperando por mí! Y en su corazón, ella lo siente, ¡esa extraña sensación de que su verdadero amor está por encontrarla!

-¿Sabes al menos como se llama? –cuestionó Kyoya al príncipe Tamaki, cuando se encontraron frente a las puertas del castillo, que parecía una réplica exacta del Palacio Imperial de Tokio.

-Ah, este… -balbuceó el alto y delgado rubio, deteniendo el caballo-. ¿Kyoya? –pidió lastimeramente. El asesor se limitó a consultar su libreta.

-Es la princesa Haruhi.

-¡Haruhi! –repitió Tamaki, mirando aquellas puertas cerradas que protegían el palacio del reino vecino-. ¡El nombre más hermoso que haya tenido la dicha de escuchar! ¡Un nombre como aquel es obvio pertenece a una princesa hermosa, bondadosa y tierna! ¡La princesa perfecta para convertir en mi esposa! ¡Abran las puertas! –pidió el príncipe Tamaki, mientras hacía relinchar el caballo-. ¡Abran las puertas que ya llegó el verdadero amor de la princesa!

Y así, las puertas fueron abiertas, con lo que el blanco corcel y el negro semental, entraron a aquella majestuosa habitación, donde tres altos asientos eran el único mobiliario, ubicados al final de la sala. Indudablemente, se trataba de las sillas de los reyes y la princesa. Sin embargo, dichas sillas se encontraban vacías.

El príncipe Tamaki bajó del corcel, y sin poderse contener, gritó a todos pulmón:

-¡Princesa Haruhi!

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Princesa Haruhi! –repitió el príncipe, mientras el asesor Kyoya bajaba también de su caballo-. ¡Princesa Haruhi, el amor ha llegado a su puerta!

-¿Quién se supone que eres? –preguntó una voz femenina.

Tanto el príncipe Tamaki como el asesor Kyoya se giraron a ver a la bajita joven que había aparecido junto a aquellas altas sillas. Era una bonita criatura de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color avellana, ataviada en un elegante kimono, que miraba a los recién llegados con expresión de ligero enojo. Enojo que resultaba encantador debido a su delgada complexión y corta estatura.

-Me llamo Tamaki, y soy el príncipe de un reino muy lejano –se presentó el rubio, mientras realizaba una profunda reverencia y tomaba la mano de la joven, dispuesto a besarla-. Estoy buscando a la princesa Haruhi para convertirla en mi esposa.

-¿Me estás buscando para qué? –volvió a preguntar la princesa, mientras retiraba su mano, evitando que el príncipe la rosase si quiera con los labios.

-¡Para casarnos! –exclamó Tamaki, alzando ambas manos en el aire, y mirando al horizonte-. ¡Para convertirnos en marido y mujer! ¡Para ser felices por siempre!

-No gracias.

-¡Para reinar lado a lado y…! ¿Qué?

-No estoy interesada en casarme.

-¡Pero eres una solitaria princesa! ¡Necesitas de alguien que te cuida y proteja! ¡Me necesitas a mí!

-¡Ah, que escandaloso! –se escucharon un par de voces que hablaron al mismo tiempo.

El príncipe Tamaki dio media vuelta para apreciar al par de caballeros, enfundados en trajes de samurái, que acababan de llegar. El par de caballeros eran exactamente iguales. Desde el mismo cabello castaño rojizo, los ojos avellana, la misma estatura y complexión… En definitiva, gemelos idénticos.

-¿Y quiénes se supone que son ustedes? –preguntó el príncipe Tamaki, confundido.

-Hikaru y Kaoru –respondieron al mismo tiempo, mientras se colocaban lado a lado de la princesa Haruhi, y descansaban los brazos sobre su cabeza-. Somos los guardianes de la princesa.

-La primera línea de defensa contra personas non-gratas –continuó Hikaru.

-Los encargados de defenderla ante cualquier desconocido que se atreva a hacerle daño –agregó Kaoru.

-¡No vengo a hacerle daño! –exclamó Tamaki, hincándose frente al trío, pero recuperando prontamente la compostura-. ¡Kyoya! ¡Explica por qué estamos aquí!

-El príncipe Tamaki viene a solicitar la mano de la princesa Haruhi –respondió el asesor, leyéndolo de su libreta-, puesto que ambos están profundamente enamorados.

-No lo estoy –fue la seca respuesta de la princesa Haruhi, provocando que los gemelos riesen con ganas.

-¡Callaos! –exigió el príncipe Tamaki, pero fue ignorado por los gemelos.

-Dice que está enamorado de la princesa, pero la acaba de conocer –rió Hikaru.

-Y ella dice que no está enamorada, típico de ella –respondió Kaoru.

-¿Pueden quitarse de mi cabeza? –pidió la princesa Haruhi.

-¿¡Que les parece un torneo!?

Las palabras del príncipe Tamaki callaron las risas del par de pelirrojos samuráis.

-¿Un torneo? –repitieron los gemelos, al tiempo que se cruzaban de brazos, y la princesa Haruhi se escabullía al lado del asesor Kyoya-. ¿Un torneo para qué?

-¡Una competencia de valentía y honor! –Tamaki estaba volviendo a ser llevado por sus pensamientos caballerescos, lo que provocaba que siguiese hablando como si recitase una obra de teatro-. ¡Un torneo donde el más valiente y preparado sobrevivirá! ¡Una pelea para descubrir quien ama en realidad a la princesa, al punto de dar la vida por ella!

-¡Ah! –exclamaron los gemelos -. Aburrido.

-El ganador tendrá el honor de desposar a la princesa –dijo Kyoya en un claro susurro.

-¡Competimos! –respondieron los gemelos al tiempo.

-¡Nadie me ha preguntado que opino al respecto! –exclamó la princesa Haruhi, pero nadie la escuchaba.

El príncipe Tamaki y los gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru estaban en plena discusión sobre cuál sería la mejor prueba para demostrar aquella valentía y honor, cuando un estruendo los hizo girarse para ver más allá de los caballos, más allá del extenso y vacío salón, hasta las puertas del palacio que acababan de abrirse, ante la visita de nuevos invitados no-invitados.

Un par de sombras habían aparecido en aquel umbral. Una bastante alta y masculina, la otra, demasiado baja e infantil.

-¡Será una competencia de espadas! –dijo la persona bajita, con una voz chillona.

Ambas figuras se acercaron hasta donde estaba el resto. Mientras el alto tenía el cabello negro y ojos gris oscuro, el bajito tenía cabellos dorados y sus ojos eran de un color miel. Los dos vestían ropas extrañas, sin camisas y de pantalones bombachos, como si fuesen príncipes árabes.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son? –preguntó un confundido príncipe Tamaki.

-¡Príncipe Honey, del reino vecino #2, presente! –exclamó el chico bajito, mientras él y su acompañante se acercaban al resto del grupo-, y este es mi guardián, Takashi. Pero ustedes no lo pueden llamar así –negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se detenían frente a los cuatro jóvenes y los apuntaba con el dedo-. Para ustedes es Mori.

-Honey y Mori… Eso sigue sin explicar quiénes son ustedes –insistieron los gemelos.

-Una historia con cinco personajes sería demasiado aburrido –explicó Kyoya, registrando los hechos en su libreta-. Además, tener un poco más de competidores en el torneo hará las cosas más interesantes.

-Hmm –asintió el alto y serio Mori.

-Así que, ¿espadas? –continuó Kyoya, mientras miraba la cimitarra, aquella espada curva que Mori llevaba en el cinturón.

-Será cosa fácil –se inmiscuyó Tamaki, sacando su larga espada de su funda.

-Por nosotros no hay problema –intervinieron los gemelos, mostrando sus katanas.

-¿De verdad no importa mi opinión? –volvió a preguntar la princesa Haruhi, siendo ignorada de nuevo.

-¿Las reglas? –pidió Honey.

-Gana el que desarme primero a su oponente –explicó Kyoya, anotándolo en su libreta-. Queda descalificado aquel que cause una herida fatal en el adversario. Entonces, ¿quiénes serán los competidores?

-Hikaru y yo pelearemos juntos como defensores del reino vecino –dijo Kaoru.

-¡Eso les da una ventaja de dos contra uno! –se quejó el príncipe Tamaki, a lo que los gemelos respondieron simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ambos somos los caballeros defensores de la princesa –respondió Hikaru-. ¿O a caso tienes miedo de perder?

-¡Anotalos, Kyoya! –el asesor hizo lo que se le pidió.

-Mori peleará a mi nombre, por el reino vecino #2 –dijo Honey, haciendo que el asesor anotara también su participación en el torneo-. Si él gana, yo me casaré con la princesa, ya que yo soy el príncipe.

-¡Kyoya, pelea por mí! –pidió Tamaki.

-Prefiero limitarme a registrar los resultados de las contiendas, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento –fue la respuesta del asesor, provocando que Tamaki frunciese el entrecejo. Pero el príncipe se repuso prontamente.

-De acuerdo, pelearé por mi honor. ¡Yo mismo defenderé la mano de la princesa Haruhi y la reclamaré para mí! ¡Gemelos! –Tamaki blandió la espada y después de adoptar una pose heroica, apuntó con ella a Hikaru y Kaoru-. ¡Vamos a batirnos en duelo!

-¿De verdad harán el torneo en medio del salón principal? –preguntó Haruhi, pero los gemelos habían ya también presentado sus katanas, y esperaban la señal de Kyoya para comenzar a pelear-. ¿Pueden al menos sacar a los caballos de aquí?

Los caballos fueron retirados del salón, y mientras Haruhi se cruzaba de brazos, incapaz de creer lo que ocurría delante de ella, Honey, Mori y Kyoya se habían sentado en los altos asientos de los reyes y la princesa, desde donde tenían una buena vista de la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

-¡Adelante! –fue el grito de inicio dado por Honey, con lo que Tamaki volvió a blandir su espada, por aquí, por allá, mientras los gemelos miraban las poses que aquel excéntrico príncipe presentaba delante de ellos.

Hikaru y Kaoru vieron aquel espectáculo en silencio, durante un par de minutos (Tamaki estaba tan concentrado que en su mente las expresiones de aburrimiento de los gemelos eran, a sus ojos, de completo terror), hasta que finalmente se cansaron de no hacer nada, y ellos también alzaron sus katanas.

Atacaron al tiempo, impactando en los mismos puntos. Sin embargo, el príncipe Tamaki bloqueó todas sus estocadas. Un poco sorprendido por enfrentarse contra aquel ataque, al caballero de cabello rubio le tomó unos momentos el acostumbrarse a aquel doble impacto. Pero cuando finalmente se adaptó al ritmo de los gemelos, dejó de defenderse e inició el ataque.

Una estocada por aquí, una estocada por acá. Los gemelos las esquivaban al tiempo, sorprendidos que su adversario se repusiera tan velozmente. Pero con lo astutos que eran, prontamente idearon un nuevo plan de acción, y así, Hikaru y Karou dejaron de defenderse al tiempo, y comenzaron a atacar cada uno a su ritmo.

Mientras uno atacaba por la derecha, otro hacía lo mismo por la izquierda. Arriba, abajo; mientras el príncipe Tamaki se defendía con su espada de los ataques de una katana, la otra la esquivaba moviéndose como podía. Pero la armadura le pesaba, la capa le estorbaba. El tener que realizar todos aquellos movimientos para esquivar, defenderse e intentar atacar, al tiempo que luchaba contra su propia indumentaria, le estaban haciendo perder el equilibrio, hasta que…

¡Clank! El ruido de la espada golpeando el suelo ahogó todos los demás sonidos. Los gemelos detuvieron sus katanas, y retrocedieron un par de pasos, bajando sus armas. Después, siguió el sonido de aquel golpe seco cuando el príncipe Tamaki se dejó caer al suelo, aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Los ganadores son los gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru! –anunció Honey, mientras él y Mori aplaudían. Kyoya apuntó el resultado en su libreta. Haruhi se limitó a mirar la escena, con su acostumbrada expresión aburrida.

-Ha… Haruhi –lloriqueó el príncipe Tamaki, aún en el piso, mirando a la princesa-. Lo lamento, ¡Te he fallado!

-Fuera, estorbas el área de la pelea –dijeron los gemelos, picando al príncipe Tamaki con el dedo.

-Si sigues llorando ensuciarás el espacio –agregó Hikaru.

-Lo dejarás más resbaloso de lo que ya está –continuó Kaoru.

-¡Es tu turno, Takashi! –exclamó un alegre Honey.

-Hmm –asintió Mori, levantándose de la alta silla, y dirigiéndose hacia Tamaki, mientras sujetaba su arma con la mano derecha.

El príncipe se levantó del suelo, aún un poco aturdido, e inició el lento camino hacia la silla que se había desocupado. Pasó por delante de Haruhi (le dedicó una mirada de perrito abandonado) pero ella lo ignoró. Y así, el derrotado príncipe pasó de largo por las sillas, y se hincó en el suelo, dispuesto a lloriquear en silencio.

-¡Ah, Takashi, espera! –intervino Honey, corriendo al lado de su guardián, y colocando en su mano izquierda su propia cimitarra.

Con esto, el alto y silencioso caballero tenía ahora dos armas.

-¡Eso no es justo! –brincó Tamaki inmediatamente-. ¡Kyoya!

-Las reglas no indican nada sobre usar dos armas –fue la respuesta de su asesor-. Debo decir que es un movimiento inteligente, pues se enfrentará a dos adversarios al mismo tiempo.

Aquel comentario sumió al príncipe Tamaki nuevamente en su desesperación, pero su drama fue prontamente ignorado, pues Honey nuevamente gritó:

-¡Adelante!

El duelo comenzó. Esta vez fue el turno de los gemelos de iniciar con el ataque simultáneo, mientras un estático Mori se defendía de ellos. A diferencia del príncipe Tamaki, el silencioso guardián parecía hacerlo con facilidad.

Los gemelos tomaron un par de segundos para evaluar su situación, y sin necesidad de palabras, comprendieron lo que debían hacer: iniciaron el ataque a destiempo. Nuevamente las katanas se dirigían en direcciones dispares. Arriba, abajo. Izquierda, derecha. De frente al adversario, atacando por la espalda.

Sin embargo, gracias a las dos cimitarras que Mori blandía, podía parar los ataques de los gemelos, con absoluta tranquilidad, y sin necesidad de moverse demasiado. Parecía ser que sus reflejos eran demasiado buenos.

-¡Tú puedes Takashi! –gritó un emocionado Honey.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Como si un switch se hubiese encendido dentro de Mori, el silencioso guardián inició el veloz ataque. Hikaru y Kaoru tuvieron que retroceder en un par de ocasiones para esquivar aquellas peligrosas estocadas. Mori había comezado a moverse, y era demasiado rápido, bastante preciso, con lo que prontamente los gemelos estuvieron en problemas. El doble ataque que presentaba el guardián contra ellos, era mejor que el suyo propio.

Y sin tener mucha posibilidad defenderse, recuperarse y volver a atacar, el rudio sordo de las dos katanas cayendo al suelo dio por terminada la pelea, y el torneo.

-El ganador es el príncipe Honey, del reino vecino #2 –anunció Kyoya.

-¡Ganamos Takashi, ganamos! –exclamaba un emocionado Honey, mientras brincaba a los brazos de su guardián, para felicitar su triunfo.

-¡Gemelos idiotas! ¿¡Cómo pudieron permitir que la princesa Haruhi se case con él?! ¡No es el indicado para la princesa!

-Por si no te diste cuenta, lo intentamos todo –dijeron los gemelos, mientras se encogían de hombros.

-¿Viviremos aquí, o quieres conocer nuestro reino #2? –preguntó Honey a Haruhi, quien tenía ahora una expresión de "me da igual".

-Podemos descansar aquí. Fue un largo viaje –respondió Mori.

-Ah, habló –se sorprendieron los gemelos.

-¿Aún mi opinión no cuenta? –la princesa Haruhi fue ignorada nuevamente.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? –exclamó una nueva voz-. ¡¿Y qué hacen dos caballos y dos camellos allá afuera?!

La nueva voz había aparecido igualmente en el umbral de la puerta del salón. El dueño de aquella voz era alto, de largo cabello castaño claro, y vestía un elegante y esponjoso vestido rosa.

-¿La reina? –pregunto el príncipe Tamaki, mientras Haruhi suspiraba cansinamente.

-No. Es el rey.

-¡El rey! –se escandalizó el príncipe-. ¡¿Pero, porque…?!

-Su alteza –dijeron los gemelos al tiempo, mientras reverenciaban a su soberano-. Bienvenido de vuelta.

El rey cruzó la habitación (esquivó las katanas que los gemelos habían dejado en el piso, así como la espada del príncipe Tamaki) y se detuvo frente a su única hija.

-¡Haruhi! ¿Estás bien? ¡Hikaru, Kaoru! –los gemelos se detuvieron frente a él, dedicándole un saludo estilo militar-. ¡Reporte de la situación!

-El príncipe rubio y tonto ha aparecido diciendo que se quiere casar con la princesa Haruhi –explicaron ambos.

-Lo hemos intentado detener, pero nos ha retado a un torneo. El ganador se quedaba con la mano de la princesa –agregó Kaoru.

-Pero al final nos ha ganado el representante del reino vecino #2. Así que la mano de la princesa le corresponde a ese _loli-shota_ –continuó Hikaru.

-¡Par de idiotas! –chilló el rey, mientras se abrazaba de Haruhi, quien se preguntaba por qué simplemente no se había marchado ya, si aquella disputa no le interesaba en lo más mínimo-. ¡Su trabajo es protegerla!

-¡Eso hemos hecho! –reprochó de vuelta Hikaru.

-Al menos el príncipe pervertido no se la llevará –agregó Kaoru.

-Puedo devolverle a su princesa si nos invita a comer pastel, ¿verdad Takashi? –dijo Honey, acercándose al rey.

-Hmm –asintió su guardián.

-¡Una princesa tan hermosa, bella y pura como Haruhi no se cambia por un pastel! –brincó Tamaki inmediatamente.

-¡No hables de mi hija como si la conocieras! –el rey brincaba más alto que él, con lo que el príncipe de ojos azules se vio nuevamente desplazado a ocupar un rincón de la habitación-. Ahora, ¡todos afuera! ¡Mi hija no está aún en edad de comprometerse en matrimonio!

Con estas palabras, el príncipe y su guardián del reino vecino #2, y el príncipe y su asesor del reino en la colina, iniciaron la penosa caminata fuera del salón principal, para montar sus caballos y camellos, y regresar a sus hogares, sin una hermosa princesa que los acompañase.

Los gemelos los despidieron en la puerta, preparándose para cerrarlas nuevamente apenas sus invitados no-invitados estuviesen fuera. El rey seguía abrazando a su única hija, la cual intentaba soltarse de su agarre, pero sin conseguirlo.

 _Y vivieron felices para siempre._

* * *

-¡Ese no puede ser el final! –brincó Tamaki Suoh, mientras dejaba su caminata en círculos, y se acercaba a la mesa donde Kyoya Ootori se encontraba leyendo en voz alta el guión elaborado por los gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin-. ¡Han destrozado por completo mi idea con ese final tan malo! ¡Se suponía que ayudarían y harían algo serio, par de gemelos malvados!

-¡Takashi y yo también hemos ayudado! –intervino Mitzukuni Haninozuka, aka. Honey, con su usual voz animada.

-Hmm –asintió Takashi Morinozuka, aka. Mori.

-¡Pero es que eso no podemos presentar eso en el festival del Host Club! –insistió Tamaki-. ¡Eso no fue lo que les pedí!

-Era una idea pésima para empezar –fue la respuesta de los gemelos, quienes se encontraban de pie junto a Kyoya, escuchando las quejas del presidente del club, con expresiones aburridas.

-Es un libreto que nunca podrías implementar para una obra escolar. Hicimos lo que pudimos con lo poco que planteaste, _tono_ –continuó Hikaru, con lo que sus palabras se clavaban como estacas en el corazón de Tamaki.

-Es decir, Haruhi no aceptará vestir de princesa. Y su actitud desinteresada durante toda la obra no servirá para crear nunca un final feliz –fue el argumento final de Kaoru, con lo que el presidente del Host Club se vio derrumbado sobre la mesa.

-¡Mamá! –chilló el chico rubio, con lo que Kyoya se limitó a acomodarse las gafas.

-Si lo que esperabas era que al final de la historia tu personaje y el de Haruhi quedasen juntos y fuesen felices para siempre, la idea del torneo es poco plausible, papá. Es decir, es obvio que Mori ganará en una competencia que requiera destreza física.

-En ese caso, ¡hay que reescribir el guión! –apuntó Tamaki a sus subordinados.

-No queremos. Es aburrido –fue la respuesta de los gemelos.

-Prefiero comer pastel –dijo Honey, igual de desinteresado. Mori ni se preocupó por responder.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta –dijo Kyoya, regresando a Tamaki el libreto de aquella absurda obra teatral.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza! –se disculpó Haruhi Fujioka, quien acababa de llegar a la tercera sala de música, tarde como siempre-. ¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó al verlos a todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa.

-Estamos preparando el libreto para la obra de teatro que presentaremos en el Host Club la próxima semana, para el disfrute de las clientas –explicó Tamaki, con aquel tono de voz encantador por excelencia.

-Una historia donde serás la dama en peligro, o algo parecido –agregaron los gemelos.

-¿Dama en peligro? –preguntó una confundida Haruhi-. ¿Es que acaso…?

- _Tama-chan_ quiere que vistas como una chica, _Haru-chan_ –dijo Honey, a lo que Haruhi dio media vuelta inmediatamente.

-Ni hablar.

-¡Pero Haruhi! ¡Papá quiere verte con un hermoso vestido de princesa francesa! ¡Un elegante kimono de princesa japonesa! ¡Un exótico atuendo digno de una princesa árabe!

-¡He dicho que no! –contraatacó la joven.

Y así, entre las risas de los gemelos, el desinterés de Honey, Mori y Kyoya, y la desesperación de Tamaki, la idea de la obra teatral fue finalmente descartada por completo.

* * *

 _El publicar esta historia me tiene muy nerviosa. No es el primer fic que publico en ff, pero sí es la primera que escribo para el Ouran, y no quería hecharlo a perder porque es un fandom que simplemente amo demasiado. Además, es la primera vez que escribo un one shot, y no quería hecharlo a perder. ¿Quedaría demasiado corto, demasiado largo? He estado escribiendo mucho para otro fandom por lo que también tenía miedo de no reflejar la naturaleza y personalidad de los miembros del Host Club._

 _También, le he estado dando vueltas durante el último mes a este fic (inclusive encontré una historia con un plot muy parecido), y lo edité infinidad de veces esperando que fuese tal cual como lo imaginé. Creo que finalmente estoy satisfecha con ello, y por ello finalmente se las presento. Para los que me leen por primera vez, les agradeceré mucho un review (¡no muerdo!), diciendo lo bueno y lo malo, lo que les ha gustado y lo que no, pues todo ello me ayuda a mejorar. Después de todo, realmente quiero seguir escribiendo para el Ouran. A los que ya me han leído anteriormente, no olviden dar follow y favorite, y dejarme un review, que siempre los leo emocionada y contenta de que aún después de tantos años, sigan aquí conmigo._

 _Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguiremos leyendo. Sigan bellos!_

 ** _~Ribonette~_**


End file.
